


A Hundred Years From Now (Podfic)

by therealmnemo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Bisexuality, Each Chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay Rights, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Social Justice, Star-crossed, Teacher-Student Relationship, Total
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6/29 - Updated with chapter 4</p><p>From the authors:</p><p>[Alternate Universe]</p><p>"Ten years from now... a hundred years from now, someone like you will love someone like me, and there won't be any Templars to tear them apart." - Anders, Dragon Age II.</p><p>Dr. Elias Anders is a Danish professor of social justice at the University of Oxford in England, and Garrett Hawke is a rich American playboy planning to coast through a prestigious degree with as little effort as possible. What Garrett does not figure on is being enraptured with his taciturn, opinionated instructor. Anders will teach Hawke many things, and foremost of these is what really matters in life.</p><p>This story is dedicated to folks from all walks of life with experience of love that others say is "not traditional." Screw the system. Further, it is unadulterated, unapologetic, sexy fluff. We have no shame. Absolutely NSFW in later chapters.</p><p>We always thank you for compliments and kudos, and also for the love that we get on Tumblr. Please always remember that this fic is coauthored by both ilyahna1980 (now known as Kyluxtrashcompactor) and winebearcat and if you would like to acknowledge us or this story publicly, please tag us both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Years From Now (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Years From Now...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853468) by [ilyahna1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyahna1980/pseuds/ilyahna1980), [winebearcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winebearcat/pseuds/winebearcat). 



> Oh wow, this is going to be the first long fic that I tackle and I couldn't think of a better start! Ezialamerouge on tumblr requested a recording and winebearcat and ilyahna1980 both gave me their blessing. I'm going to post each chapter as it is recorded. Hopefully the embedded playlist will just update as it goes. I will post the link on tumblr when the recordings are complete up to where the fic currently stands.
> 
> I hope you all like it, and of course, please visit the original story to give kudos and comments about the story itself! (If you want to comment on the recording itself, feel free to comment here :D)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr!
> 
> main blog: [therealmnemo](http://therealmnemo.tumblr.com/) \- where I reblog practically anything but mostly Dragon Age  
> creative blog: [mnemosyneawrites](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/) \- where all my fics, drabbles, drawings, and podfics live and take [prompts](http://mnemosyneawrites.tumblr.com/promptme)  
> anders and fenris blog: [teambluandangry](http://teamblueandangry.tumblr.com/) -Positive Art, Fanfiction, Headcanons, and Character Analysis for Fenris, Anders, and any ship they sail.  
> 


End file.
